Will you meet me halfway?
by 13xgreeniex13
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been best friends. What happens when one of their feelings develops into something much stronger?


There comes a point in your life when you meet someone, someone fascinating. You begin to know this person, ask them questions about their life, anything to find out more about him/her. You are complete opposites from one another but you click. They understand you, you understand them. They are the people you begin to trust completely with everything, with all your secrets. Never once have you been able to do this with another person, not until now. You sit pondering in your room once they have vacated from your life thinking about all these things, thinking about how you care more about them than they ever know. That's where things begin to get complicated.

Blaine Michael Anderson was the very definition of your 'all around American' boy. He was the most popular guy to roam the Dalton Academy halls. He held places on the football team, the soccer team, the swimming team and he was the best under 19 tennis player in the state. He was the dream guy for every straight girl that attended Crawford County Day and every gay guy at Dalton Academy. Yet, here he sat across from me in study hall making silly faces at me which had me holding my hand to face with holding my obnoxious laughter. My roommate. My best friend. The love of my life, but he doesn't know it.

*Break*

'Blaine! Stop it!' I harshly whispered at him causing him to stick his tongue out at me. 'You're going to get us in trouble!' He rolled his eyes at me.

'You worry too much, Kurtie!'

I mock glared at him.

'I know. I know. _Stop calling me Kurtie, Blainey Bear! You know I don't like it. It makes me feel like a baby! I'm not a baby, I'm ten years old_' He imitated my high pitched ten year old voice and winked at me.

* Break*

The thing is Blaine and I have been friends since before we were one. Our mothers were high school best friends and remained so until the night of July 2nd, the night she passed away. She was on her way to pick me up from a sleepover at Blaine's when we were eight. She was hit by an oncoming drunk driver head on. They both died instantly; at least it's good to know that she didn't suffer, that she wasn't in any pain. Blaine and I didn't find out until the next morning when my dad woke us both up in tears. Blaine held me as I cried my eyes out and he's held me every anniversary of her death since then. He held me when I cried about my bullies, he convinced my dad to send me to board at Dalton and most of all he held me when I confessed to him that I was gay, the night he told me he was gay too. That was three years ago. I've been in love with him ever since, maybe even before then, but that was the night I realized it. It was after we had been to the movies to see 17 Again. We were walking out holding hands because that's something we've always done, ever since we were two, we've been holding hands. As we were, someone called 'faggots' to us, I knew that voice. David Karofsky. The guy who stole my first kiss. I stopped dead in my track as Blaine kept walking. He turned around to face me, his face contorting in confusion when he saw me hyperventilating.

'Fairy! Turn around! Face me! Stand up for once in your pathetic life!'

Blaine let go of my hand, his confusion quickly turning to rage as he turned to face my old tormentor.

'Who the fuck do you think you are talking to him like that! You don't know him!'

'Dave Karofsky, who are you? His butt boy? Are you his boyfriend or something?'

Blaine turned to face me once again. 'Is this the same Karofsky, Kurt? Is it?' I weakly nodded and he began to storm of towards him. I grabbed his arm, stopping him from walking any further.

'Just leave it, Blaine. Let's just go back to Dalton. He's not worth it.'

'You're right, Kurt' He said his face dropping. 'But you are' The fire returned to his eyes as he pulled his hand from my grasp and stormed over to Karofsky. 'Would it matter if I was? Are you jealous?'

Karofsky scoffed. 'Of being a fag? Hell no!'

'No, not that. I already know you are, seeing as you planted one on my friend Kurt over there _and_ sexually assaulted him'

Karofsky's eyes darkened and turned to me. 'You told him? Was I not clear when I told you that you were dead if you uttered a single fucking word to anyone, Hummel?'

'You. Did. What?' Blaine yelled, shaking with rage. He turned to me once again. 'He threatened to kill you?' I mutely nodded once again. Blaine quickly spun on his feet, pulled back a clenched fist and punched Karofsky square in the nose. 'Threaten my best friend again and you'll have worse than a fucking bloody nose next time!'

Blaine briskly walked over to me and grabbed my hand dragging me towards his car. Later that night I broke down in his arms telling him everything Karofsky said was true, that I was a 'faggot' and nobody would ever love me. He proceeded to tell me that he couldn't stop thinking about making out with Zac Efron through the entire movie. He told me that I wasn't going to be alone because I was one of the most 'stunning' men he's ever laid eyes on and if I did end up alone it's because I'm too good for anyone to have. He held me in his arms and kissed me on my head until I fell asleep with tears still streaming down my face.

* Break*

'You're intolerable. How are we friends again?' I squinted at him.

'Awe Kurtie! You know you love me' He smiled his goofiest grin, the one that never ceased to make me melt.

'Sadly' I muttered. He crumpled up a piece of lined paper and threw it right at my head.

'Did you mess up my hair? I swear to god, Anderson.'

'And what if I did?'

'I know where you live'

'I'm shaking' He rolled his eyes at me 'Speaking of shaking, it's your Birthday tomorrow!'

'I have no idea how that related to shaking in any way but yes, Blaine. It is. Thank you for reminding me of my birthday. I had no idea when it was.'

'You're welcome, Kurtie' He smirked at me 'I'm taking you out for lunch and then we're going out to have some fun'

'The last time we went out to have _fun_ I had to get stitched' I deadpanned.

'It's not my fault you're terrible at driving go carts'

'They vibrate too much!' I yelled, causing him to let out loud, obnoxious laughter and I blushed and people gave me funny looks with raised eyebrows. 'You know that's not what I meant!' I harshly whispered to him, going back to my work.

He smiled at me before going back to his work, uncrossing his legs causing them to rest against mine and making me blush a deep shade of red. After a few minutes I heard him whisper my name. 'Kurt?'

'Hmm?' I hummed, closing my book and resting my head sideways on my hand.

'Kyle wants to know why you won't go out with him, as do I'

My breath caught in my throat, I wasn't expecting that.

* Break*

Kyle was a senior here at Dalton and could basically be David Henrie's twin brother. He was on the swim team with Blaine and had one of the most amazing bodies I've ever seen, only second to Blaine. He had the cropped black hair and green, stunning eyes. A guy that I could have easily fallen for, but there was only thing wrong with him. He wasn't Blaine. For the past month he's been trying to get me to go out with him. Last month was February and whilst Blaine had been planning to serenade some hobo working at the GAP and I was moping around, Kyle was leaving me little love notes with a single rose every time on my desks in classes, in my locker and on my car when I was leaving to go home for a family dinner. Each with _P.S you don't have to say yes, but I would absolutely love to go out with you tonight, if you do just ask Blaine for my number._

I first met Kyle when the swim team threw a party for the beginning of the season and Blaine had invited me along, while Blaine off in a room somewhere doing god knows what with his boyfriend, I was stuck with a whole bunch of people that I only knew from seeing around in the hallways. I had decided on leaving when Kyle walked up to me, he began hitting on me and we got talking. We talked about our favorite things, our families and why we moved schools. Never once did he try to grope me or touch me, he was the only person other than Blaine that I bonded with at Dalton. An hour later he asked me to dance with him and we playfully danced together to 'Baby got back'. The next song played was 'Just a kiss' by Lady Antebellum and we slow danced together to that, Blaine still wasn't back. He wrapped his arms around my back as I wrapped my arms around his neck and blushed when he told me I was beautiful and he didn't have any clue how I was still single. I was starting to get tired so once the song ended I gave him a hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek telling him 'Thank you for making this night better for me, tell Blaine I got tired and I went back to our room'. As I was walking away he yelled after me. I turned around and asked 'Do you want to get some coffee with me? I know you like it since you and Bla-'

'I'd love to' I smiled at him 'Is eight tomorrow good for you?'

It's perfect' He sighed and smiled back.

'See you tomorrow then' I blushed and turned, walking back to my dorm.

We meet for coffee three times now, Blaine joining only once a week due to all his extra-curricular activities. It's easy talking to him, but I don't feel what I feel with Blaine with him. It would be unfair if I said yes and I couldn't fully invest myself into it. It wouldn't be fair to Kyle. He deserved better. That is why I couldn't bring myself to accept his offer.

* Break*

'Do you not think he's good looking or something?' Blaine asked simply.

'No, he's gorgeous. It has nothing to with his appearance' I blushed and turned my head down.

'Look, Kurt. I know you like him, it's obvious. We've known each other forever. If you like him, why can't you go out with him?'

'BEACAUSE BLAINE!' I yelled, forgetting where we were. Everybody turned look and me and I smiled bashfully and apologized to them before turning to my best friend who had wide eyes and appeared a bit offended. 'I can't go into a relationship with him knowing I'm not prepared to give my all in it and he is. It's not fair to him. It wouldn't be fair to the relationship. He's one of my good friends; I couldn't do that to him. Now, if you're satisfied, can we please change the topic?' I huffed.

His eyebrows furrowed for a bit before he spoke again. 'Why can't you give your all?' He asked curiously, his eyebrows still furrowed.

I sighed 'Can I just lie to you?'

'When have we ever lied to each other?' He looked hurt.

'Fine. I can't because I like someone else and Kyle doesn't make me feel what I do when I'm with the other person, are you finished yet?' I snapped at him, looking up at him once again.

'You like someone?' His voice sounded pained.

'Am I not allowed to? As far as I'm aware, I wasn't allowed to at my old school either.'

'I didn't mean it like that! It's just that we tell each other everything, and you didn't tell me you liked someone'

'Well, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you I liked someone. I didn't know there was a law stating I had to' I snapped.

'Will you please stop being a bitch to me for a second?' He growled to me. 'Do I know him?'

I stared at him for a few minutes, with squinted eyes before relaxing my face and sighing. 'Let's just say you're good friends with him'.

'Oh'

'Yeah.'

We both went back to our work until the bell rang.

As we were packing our backs I turned to him. 'I'm sorry for snapping at you, you didn't deserve it'.

'Its fine, Kurt'

'Are we still meeting at the movies tonight?'

'Yeah, at seven'

'Great. I'll see you then'

* Break*

I had been sitting on the bench outside the theatre for an hour; Blaine was supposed to be here 45 minutes ago. It finally hit me that I had been ditched, my best friend and the boy I loved had ditched me. My eyes filled with tears and they began to spill down my face. I started making my way to my car when I heard someone call my name, it wasn't Blaine.

'Kurt!'

My blood turned cold and I stopped where I was as I heard Karofsky call my name. I heard the sound of someone running toward me and turned around to face him, tears still spilling down my face.

'Did the little homo get stood up?' He laughed as he came to stand in front of me.

I wanted to forget. I wanted to forget that Blaine didn't care about me, that he wouldn't ever love me. Why would he? I'm not perfect. He deserved the world, the best in the world. I didn't fit into that category, not at all.

'If I asked you to do me a favor, would you?' I managed to choke out, with holding my sobs.

'I don't owe you any favors, Hummel'

'You get something out of it too. I need you to punch me, as hard as you can. I just want to forget, forget that I have a fucking miserable life. And you can do that for me, even if only for a few seconds. Please, I'm asking you, begging you.' I cried out at him.

His eyes widened as he listened to me yell at him. 'Y-You want m-me to-?'

'I want you to punch me; just do something right for once in your good for nothing life!' I screamed at him and that seemed to encourage him. He punched me as hard as he could, knocking me to the floor, my eyes filling with tears at the sudden pain. He stood there in shock, looking at his fist and covering his mouth with his hand. He took a last look at me and ran in the direction on his car. 'Thank you' I whispered to nobody in general. I slowly picked myself up off the floor and stiffly walked to my car.

* Break*

_Knock Knock Knock_

The door opened and his smiling face quickly contorted in pain. 'Oh my god, Kurt!' He yelled tugging me into his room and pulling me into a tight embrace, rocking me back and forth. 'What happened?'

'I asked someone to punch me' I whispered, raising my head to look at him. 'Does it look as bad as I hoped it would?' My eyes filling with tears.

'Why the fuck would you do that?' He yelled at me.

'I wanted to get my mind off of something, pain always helps' He knew about my previous cutting problem and tears began to fill his eyes and his face morphed into one in pain.

'Why, Kurt?' Kyle was always more emotional, if not the same as I was.

I shrugged in response. 'I was upset, very upset, it's better than shedding blood, right?' I shed emotionless laughter.

'I'm just going to call Blaine to-'

'NO!' I yelled and his eyes widened. 'Don't. Don't call him. Can I actually stay here tonight?' I winced remembering that he stood me up.

'Did Blaine punch you, Kurt? You can tell me.'

'No. No, he didn't hurt me.' At least, not physically.

Kyle let out a sigh of relief as his phone began to ring. 'Sorry' He stated before answering it. 'Hello?'

**Kyle! Thank God! Have you seen Kurt? No one's seen him since three and he hasn't been to our room and I'm getting worried. Do you know where he his?**

'He's with me right now but-'

**I'm on my way.**

Kyle pulled the phone away from his ear, I'm guessing that Blaine hung up.

'Blaine's coming'

'WHAT?' Kurt yelled. 'No, no he can't. I don't want to see him!'

'I'm sorry, I didn't know!'

_Knock Knock Knock_

'Tell him to go away. Tell him I don't want to see him' I told him, running to sit on his bed. I saw that he was wearing only a shirt and boxers and silently checked him out before shaking my head, more tears spilling in the process.

Kyle opened the door so only he was visible and neither Kurt nor Blaine could see each other. Blaine sucked in a gasp of air, his eyes widened and his mouth formed a small 'o' as he took in his friends appearance. He seemed to regain his mind quickly.

'Am I interrupting something between you and Kurt?' His voice wavering.

'What?' Kyle furrowed his eyes before glancing down at this lack of clothes. 'Oh! No. He just got here and I happened to only be wearing boxers.

'Oh. Okay, uhm, can I see him?'

'Yeah about that...He doesn't want to talk to you at the moment. Hey, do you know why he has a bruise on his face, man?'

_KYLE!_

'WHAT! HE HAS A WHAT? KYLE, LET ME IN!' Blaine yelled trying to get past the thing blocking him from getting to his best friend.

'I'm sorry, bro. If Kurt doesn't want to-'

_Just let him in, Kyle. It will get him leave quicker._

'Thank you' Blaine murmured as he pushed into the dorm room. 'Oh My God!' Blaine gasped as he spotted the large bruise on Kurt's cheek. He rushed over to his best friend and knelt in front of the boy seated on the bed.

'Okay, Blaine. You saw it. I asked someone to do it. You can leave now. I'm not staying in our room'

'What? Kurt, I don't understand. You asked someone to punch you? Why are you not staying in our room? Look if it about what I said ear-'

'THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT!' Kurt let out a humorless chuckle. 'Either you honestly don't remember, and it's good to see how unforgettable I am, you're lying or you're incredibly stupid?'

'Listen, Kurt, you have to toss me a bone here. I have no idea what you're talking about right about now' Blaine looked genuinely upset at Kurt's outburst.

'Tell me this Blaine' He looked at his love with a stone cold expression, his eyes burning in fury. 'Did you have anything to do at seven?'

'No..?' Blaine winced and the hysterical but yet again humorless chuckle Kurt let out. It was frightening. He didn't think Kurt had ever been this mad at him before.

'Okay, Kurt. I get that you're mad and upset or whatever at me, but can you just tell me what I did to make you like that, and then I can apologize?'

'You know what I was doing at seven, _Blaine_?' He sneered out the name. Blaine shook his head, scared of Kurt at this very moment. 'Well, I was sitting at the movie theatre' Blaine's eyebrows furrowed. 'You know the one I usually sit on waiting for you to arrive when we've planned to go to the movies?' Kurt would normally laugh at how comically big Blaine's eyes widened at that moment but he couldn't. He was pissed, heartbroken and in total bitch mode. 'Sitting out in the cold, it was freezing. I sat there in the cold' He looked over at Kyle who looked utterly lost. 'You see, _Blaine_, my best friend and I were supposed to go see a movie, but I guess he forgot. That or he found something better to do, that's understandable. I mean, why would he want to spend time with me if he doesn't have to, right? He has a life. He also has a phone, but I guess he doesn't understand how to pick up a phone and tell me he wasn't coming. Oh! How stupid of me! How could he do that if he forgot that we had only talked about it a couple hours previously? I got upset, really upset. I mean, I always knew I wasn't worth anything to some people, that I was unforgettable to them, but not him. I never imagined he'd be one of those people, but I guess I was wrong.'

'Kurt-'

'LET ME FINISH THE GOD DAMN STORY!' I yelled at him. 'Anyways, I started to walk to my car because who would stay at the movies if they were ditched and it was already half an hour into it? No one! So I decided to leave. Oh, but THEN I heard someone call my name. And you know what, Blaine? It wasn't my best friend. Nope. It was Karofsky, you know the guy who made my life a living- Oh wait, you probably forgot about him too. He asked me if I got stood up and I guess you could put it that way. I wanted to forget that nobody cared so, I asked him to punch me. He did. Now I have a bruise. A broken heart because the guy I love doesn't know how head over heels in love I am with him and he's a fucking asshole that stood me up tonight.' I began to yell towards the end of my rant and slapped my hand to my mouth at my revelation.

'You love me?' Blaine whispered out at me.

'Goodnight, Blaine. Kyle, do you have a shirt I could borrow to sleep in? Preferably a button up, maybe some underwear too.' I turned to face him and he nodded, walking over to his dresser, pulling out a light blue button up and navy blue boxer briefs. I must have been on an adrenaline rush, because before I knew what was happening, I began to strip down until I was left in only my red boxer briefs. Both boys watched me strip, their eyes widening and jaws dropping to the floor. 'I'm just going to take a very _steamy_ shower' I said looking right into Kyle's eyes as I grabbed the clothes from his outstretched hand. 'Kyle, do me a favor?' I said fluttering my eyelashes at him. Blaine was going to see what he was missing out on. Kyle, being the hormone filled teenager he is, let out some kind of grunt at me. 'Tell the boys that I'm going to be singing tonight in the commons and they're all invited. One catch though, they have to wear whatever they wear to bed' I finished my request with a wink and made my way into the bathroom, shaking my hips a little more than usual.

* Break*

I took my time in the shower, relaxing and having a little therapy session. If Blaine didn't want me, there was no reason why I shouldn't let other people have me. I knew a lot of guys wanted me at Dalton; I could give you a list of twenty. Tonight, they were going to see a side of Kurt Hummel that no one has ever witnessed before. That will show Blaine that I do not make sexy faces when I'm trying to make sexy faces. Who the hell does he think he is? Well, he's going to be shown just how sexy Kurt Hummel can be. I searched Kyle's drawers for the eyeliner he used last year for his Pirate Halloween costume. Once found, I drew lines on both my lower and upper lid, smudging the liner on the bottom a little bit. I then dried my hair and styled it to appear as if I just got out of bed. I then slipped on the boxer briefs and pulled on the button up T-shirt. Leaving the top and the bottom two buttons unbuttoned. I looked under his sink for where he keeps his stash of alcohol hidden and took two giant swigs from his half full bottle of tequila, he won't mind. I waited until I could feel the warm, settling feeling in my stomach and then I made my way into his bedroom. He was sat on his bed with his hands in his lap, wearing nothing but black boxers. 'Mmm. I could get used to this' I stated biting my lip, letting my eyes roam over his body.

'Oh! You're out!' He looked up at me and blushed. 'I uhm, I normally wear nothing to bed but I thought that would be a little inappropriate, so I chose these' He stammered.

'What a shame, I would have preferred to see you in nothing, or at least in your boxer briefs' I gave him my best attempt at bedroom eyes and he took a huge gulp.

'Oh-Oh-Uhm- I can, uhm-'

'Its fine, Kyle' I strutted over to him and stood in front of him, resting my hand lightly on the slight bulge in his briefs.' I leaned over and whispered in his ear before nibbling on it. 'You're still getting laid tonight, no matter what you wear' I heard him gasp and I got up and started walking towards the door. 'Come on, we're going to be the last ones there!'

* Break*

We had made it to the commons without ever seeing Blaine once. Kurt was surprised to see that most of the guys were in their underwear. Some were wearing shirts over the top, like Kurt, and some weren't, like Kyle. I leaned over towards him and said 'Well, at least you're not alone'.

'So, what are you going to do?' He said ignoring my question and began to smirk.

'Do you think it would be too much if I showed Blaine what he was missing?' I put my head down and nervously began to pull at the ends of the shirt I was wearing.

'Not at all, Kurt. He's crazy if he doesn't want you. You're perfect' He smiled, leaning over to softly brush his lips over my cheek.

The thing with alcohol is that it makes me really honest and I can't find a way to stop myself from doing it. It causes my mouth to have a mind of its own.

'You're perfect too you know' I looked up at him, smiling.

'Just not for you' He nodded, still smiling. 'I get it, Kurt. I'm not upset. Blaine's a good looking guy, he's just really stupid when it comes to you' My eyebrows furrowed. 'Kurt, He looks at you the same way you look at him. He's clueless about his feelings for you' He eyes softened and he kept his gaze on me. 'You two belong together. You two deserve together. If I tried to stop that from happening, I would be a terrible person and I would be a terrible friend' He reached out and grabbed my hand. 'When you love somebody Kurt, you want to give them the world. You would do _anything_ to provide that for them. If they love someone else, you let them go. That is because you want and need to give them what they want. I'm letting you go; I'm not holding you down. You deserve to love someone and have that person love you back, Kurt' Tears filled my eyes at his kind words.

'I wish things were different, Kyle.'

'No you don't' He smiled, tears forming in his eyes as well 'And I don't either' Tears were now spilling down both of our cheeks.

'What did I do to deserve you?'

'Everything. You did everything' He reached up his spare hands and wiped the tears from my cheek. 'You're beautiful, Kurt. Don't ever forget that'

I put my hands on his shoulders and pulled his lips towards mine. We met each other in a closed mouth kiss. It wasn't meant to be romantic. It was a thank you. I pulled away first and watched as his eyes fluttered open. 'Thank you, Kyle. You truly are one the best friends I could ever ask for. I really do love you'

'I know' He smiled. 'I love you too' He pulled me in for a tight hug and kissed my neck. 'If you didn't already know, I wasn't going to be getting laid tonight anyways. I wouldn't have let you.' He smiled brushing my hair out of my eyes. He quickly turned me around and lightly slapped me on the butt. 'No go get your man. If he rejects you I'll kick his ass.'

'Thank You, Kyle. For everything.'

I walked away from Kyle and made my way over to Nick, Jeff, Wes and David. Blaine was still nowhere to be found. Maybe he wasn't coming. If he doesn't show up, I would be stuck singing an emotion filled song to absolutely no one. 'Hey, do you guys know if Blaine's coming tonight?'

They all looked at each other with unreadable expressions. Jeff was the first one to speak. 'He said he was going up to his room. He never said whether he was coming or not.'

'Oh. Okay' I took in a huge breath and exhaled, trying to stop myself from crying. I should have known. 'Jeff and David, can you do me a favor?'

'Are you planning to serenade, Kai?'

'What?' My eyebrows furrowing. 'Why would you ask that?'

'We kind of saw you two lock lips, dude' David said raising a single eyebrow.

'Oh! No! It wasn't like...It wasn't _that _type of kiss. It wasn't like 'Oh my god we should go out' it was 'Thank you for being a friend'. Do you guys understand? There is nothing between me and Kyle except for friendship.'

'That's how you thank friends?'

'No, that's how I thank _him_ for being a friend. When you say _we_ saw you two lock lips..?'

'I meant Me, Wes, Nick, Jeff and Blaine'

'Blaine!'

'Yeah, he left right after'

'Shit!' I face palmed.

'What?' They all asked confused.

'Okay, Jeff and David I need to help you get ready to sing. David you'll be playing the drums, Jeff I need you to play the acoustic guitar. Wes and Nick I need you to try and get Blaine to come back down here, please. Go.' Nick and Wes nodded before running off to get Blaine.'

'So, what are we playing?' Jeff asked rubbing his hands together.

* Break*

Ten minutes later found me standing on the stage holding a microphone with Jeff stood beside me holding an acoustic guitar and David sat at the drum set behind me. Nick and David hadn't arrived yet, neither had Blaine. I felt tears well up in my eyes and looked up towards the ceiling, rapidly blinking my eyes for them to take up the moisture once again.

I looked in front of me at the gathered crowd, when my eyes landed on Kyle he gave me quick thumbs up and a smile thus causing me to smile too.

'I dedicate this song to someone I love' I stated after I swallowed the lump in my throat. I nodded my head at Jeff to tell him to start the opening chords before looking at my feet to begin singing the song.

_Take time to realize_

_That your warmth is crashing down on in_

_Take time to realize that I am on your side_

_Didn't I, didn't I tell you?_

I plucked up the courage to look at the crowd, almost causing me to gasp before remembering I was still singing. Blaine was stood at the threshold, Nick and David flanking his sides with smiles on their faces. Blaine stood with an unreadable expression on his face and I kept my eyes trained on him as I began to sing once again.

_But I can't spell it out for you_

_No, it's never gonna be that simple_

_No, I can't spell it out for you_

_If you just realized what I just realized_

_Then we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never find another_

_Just realize what I just realized_

_We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other_

_Take time to realize, Oh, Oh. I'm on your side_

_Didn't I, didn't I tell you?_

_Take time to realize this all could pass you by_

_Didn't I tell you?_

_But I can't spell it out for you_

_No, it's never gonna be that simple_

_No, I can't spell it out for you_

_If you just realized what I just realized_

_Then we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never find another_

_Just realize what I just realized_

_We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other_

_But, it's not all the same_

_No, it's never the same_

_If you don't feel it too_

_If you meet me halfway_

_If you meet me halfway_

_It could be the same for you_

_If you just realized what I just realized_

_Then we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never find another_

_Just realize what I just realized_

_We'd never have to wonder _

_Just realize what I just realized_

_If you just realize what I just realized_

_Ooh, Ooh_

_Missed out on each other now_

_Missed out on each other now, yeah_

_Realize, realize, realize, realize, oh_


End file.
